For A Mother's Comforting Touch
by bootsontheground
Summary: It is hot. A response to lilacmermaid25's prompt: Stevie asks Elizabeth (or Henry) if she can just sit with her for a while, and ends up laying her head in her mother's lap while Elizabeth reads or catches up on work.


A/N: Set before s6, post-Jareth.

_Madam Secretary Prompt: Stevie asks Elizabeth (or Henry) if she can just sit with her for a while, and ends up laying her head in her mother's lap while Elizabeth reads or catches up on work._

A response to this lilacmermaid25 prompt -boots

Disclaimer: I don't own Madam Secretary.

…

It was hot. Every window was open and multiple handheld and self standing fans were out and whirring. Elizabeth sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the fancy leather office chair that Henry had insisted on getting for the home office as her throne away from work. He didn't usually have these urges to splurge, so Elizabeth had relented in letting him spoil her, but boy, was it impractical. Her butt was swimming its own sweat, and her blouse was clinging to her back.

Elizabeth rose gingerly. The thick heat had been settled on DC for four days now. And with Henry busy fighting the department for his textbook choice since 8 am, Jason and Alison were wallowing away in misery on the kitchen floor, groaning and whining for attention when she walked by. Nothing like a good, thick heatwave to bring out the toddler in your teenager.

Stepping over the two glaring teens, Elizabeth grabbed an ice cube from the freezer, quickly rubbing it over her face and neck.

"Mommm!" Jason whined.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hot."

"I'm sure Piper appreciates that, dear."

"MoM!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Its really hot!"

Elizabeth sighed. She reached down and booped the boy on his nose. "I know, Jason. How about as soon as Dad comes back, we go out for ice cream."

Alison slammed her head back against the cabinet door. "We can't." She whined. "They'll be packed and when they see the Secretary of State, everyone'll-"

"-get all hot and bothered?" Stevie grinned from the doorway.

Elizabeth huffed out a laugh. "I didn't hear you come in, baby. Where were you?"

Stevie shrugged, turning away under the guise of hanging up her purse. "Fresh air."

"That long?" Jason asked.

"No reason to come home to this stink fest."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "That's these whiners. A lady doesn't sweat-"

"-she glows?" Alison finished it this time, rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth ruffled the girl's bangs, dodging her sludgy swats at her legs. "Well I still have work to do, so have fun guys."

Stevie stared after her.

Alison noticed and kicked her lightly in the ankle.

"What?" Stevie groaned.

Alison motioned to Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

Shake of the head. _Nothing._

One eyebrow went up. _Really?_

Stevie kicked her back.

Jason let out a prolonged and indiscernible whine, and began to drag himself across the kitchen linoleum and into the living room, via a slow legless crawl.

Elizabeth ignored their antics and slid a thick binder out of the worn briefcase that sat on the dining table. Shoving a few pens into her bun and grabbing two bright highlighters, Elizabeth slid gingerly onto the floor in front of the couch, leaning back to rest against it.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Stevie slid down next to her.

"US government contracts in Southern Europe and their effect on the standard of living there."

"Hmm." Stevie began to wrap her hair into a bun like her mother, peeling strands from her sweaty neck. "I didn't know Italy had so many standard of living issues."

Elizabeth smiled slightly frustrated. "They don't, not really. But for some reason the Secretary of the Interior is having a bit of a tizzy with Secretary of Treasury over this- heavens knows why- and Russell Jackson has asked me to look into it."

Stevie nodded, shifting closer to peer over her mother's shoulder.

"So, a walk?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Fresh air."

"Its extremely muggy outside, Stephanie."

The girl shrugged.

"You know, Harrison is back in town."

"Subtle, Mom."

"What? I wouldn't mind. You're an adult; he's… basically an adult. And he's been sober for a while now." Elizabeth tapped her nose with a pen. "I'm just saying, if you are seeing him, you can tell us."

Stevie sighed and nodded. "I'm not, but thanks."

Elizabeth flipped a page in the binder. "Aren't you supposed to be with Russell today? For the Latin America meeting?"

Stevie scrunched up against Elizabeth's side, forehead on her shoulder and hands tenderly gripping the side of her blouse. "He yelled at me when he spilled his iced coffee on the meeting binders. So, I've been told by Joan not to come in today."

Elizabeth fought the urge to grab the nearest phone and peel off Russell Jackson's ear through the phone. "Iced coffee?"

"He needs his caffeine but he's a sweat-er."

"He said that?"

"No. He said he was trying new things."

"He said _that_?"

Stevie forced out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you're getting a break though, honey. You work too hard in that office for someone not getting paid."

The young girl didn't reply, choosing instead to slide further against her mother, until her head was almost in Elizabeth's lap, blocked only by the stupid binder.

Elizabeth wasted no time in sliding her arm out from underneath Stevie and taking the binder with her, adjusting herself until Stevie's head was laid snugly on her lap, cute nose rubbing her mother's stomach.

"You okay, pumpkin."

"Mhm."

Elizabeth slid the pen back into her bun, freeing her fingers to comb slowly and gently through her eldest's hair. The air was stifling and despite her previous protest, the stink of sweat was rising from her armpits. The urge to jump in the shower was compelling, but not enough that she could force Stevie away from the comfort she clearly needed at the moment.

Stevie's eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake.

Elizabeth ran a gentle finger down the side of her face. "Its okay. Sleep, baby."

Her eyes fluttered for a moment longer before she succumbed to the comfort of her mother's lap.

Elizabeth didn't know why Stevie needed her, but she was willing to wait to find out. Besides, Henry might want to get in on this needy Stevie; it wasn't often this child wanted cuddles.

...


End file.
